Mysterious Angel behind the mask
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: In oreder to protect what you charish most, you must kill Sephiroth." I frown. "Kill Sephiroth?" I grab a knife off the coffee table and walk into the bedroom. "I'm sorry." Clo/Seph and Zack/Ang
1. Cut to meet you

Mysterious Angel beneath the mask

**A/N: I'm just trying something! I own nothing, Please enjoy.**

**Sephiroth's POV**

"I just know you guys will love him!" Zack chips as the bouncer let's us into the local dance club/bar. Not really my scene but Zack insisted to meet his friend here. As Zack put it, "you will be so glad you came to meet my friend!" in those exact words. "Cool down, pup." Angeal calls as Zack bounces further up ahead. "'Ever the restless pup,'" Genesis quotes, sticking his pointer finger in the air. "Have I heard that before?" I joke lightly. Genesis and I take it to ourselves to pick on Angeal. It works all around. They do it to me. Angeal and I do it to Genesis. A never ending cycle.

Angeal shoots us a playful glare and went to chase after the restless puppy. Genesis and I exchange a silent glance. "He sure has his hands full." I mutter. Genesis nods. "Good thing Angeal has the patients of a god." he comments. "If it were me, I may have already strangled that boy in his sleep." I smirk. I nod in agreement. We spot the hyper puppy vigorously looking for his currently missing friend. Racing all over the place with Angeal at his heels. Finally, catching up to the boy, and grabbing the back of his neck.

Genesis and I start walking around instead of through the crowd. Civilian clothing makes the man. "Look." Genesis pauses, pulling my attention away from Angeal and Zack to were Genesis was nodding toward.

A small boy, spiky blondish white hair, was backed up against a wall just a few feet away. Music blaring away. The look on his face would suggest the this happens often. Although, the man that is keeping his cornered looks interestedin more then a small chat. His hand running along the small boy's face. The small boy flinches and tries to push the man away. "Please, leave me alone." he says in a low, small voice. The man grabs his small wrist all too forcefully and slams it to the wall. The boy flinches. Large sky blue eyes look at me, almost pleadingly. Genesis and I exchange a nod and head toward toward them. "Why so unwilling, Cutie?" the guy asks lowly and tries to kiss the small boy, who turns his head. A look of disgust on his face.

"Hey, the boy says back off." Genesis says in a low voice. His mean voice. Well, one of them. The man partially looks over at us. "Hey? Can you see I'm busy?" he sneers. I raise my eye brow to taunt Genesis. My best, 'that was it?' look. He gives me a look back that says 'go for it, tough guy' clearly a challenge. I silently accept that challenge when I take 3 steps foreword and grip the man's arm that blocks the boys escape. He whips his head at me like he's about to cuss me out, or at least try, when he recognizes my face. His eyes grew wide. "S-S-Sephiroth...?!" He mutters almost unbelivably. With one last glace at the small boy, he darts away.

I watch the guy run out of the building. I almost could smirk at that, if it didn't happen on a dayly occation. Although, he must have the record for quickest retreat I've seen yet. My eyes fall to the small boy.

**Cloud's POV**

I push myself away from the wall. Sephiroth's eyes fall back to me. I stop myself from squirming under that powerful gaze. His mere stance is strong enough to beckon out through this whole place, that says 'I demand my respect.' loud and clear. I smile softly, glad it's so dim in here. "Thanks for your help." I mumble, although, even though the music is blaring, I'm sure he heard me. He gives a short nod. Powerful mako enhanced eyes still watching me. "Are you alright now?" Genesis asks me, coming to stand closer to the great Hero. He's also like a hero among men, like Sephiroth.

I nod slowly. Before I can do anything more, my thoughts are interrupted. "Cloud!!" Zack's voice rang through my head. I look at him right as he pats me on the back. Angeal, another of the heros, fallows after him. What's with all these SOLDER heros being here? After Introductions, I learn that these were the people Zack wanted me to meet. I never knew he was friends with the Powerful Three. How come he never told me? That would have been awesome info to know. Now I feel like a dork. I didn't realise that the man I silently asked help from was the Great SOLDER Hero, Sephiroth! Damn, he must think I'm weak. A lousy first impression.

Zack got us a booth. Angeal and Genesis were across from me and Zack while Sephiroth was in the middle, to my left. I fold my hands in my lap. "So, Cloud, does that sort of thing happen often?" Angeal asks after being filled in by Genesis of our glorious meet! I flinch when he tells it. But I smile when they all look to me. "Yeah," I mutter. "It happens often, more then once a day almost." My stomach did a back flip. Zack put his arm around my shoulders. I look at him, flashing a big smile my way. "Don't worry about it, buddy. Those asses will be running for the hills when I'm through with them!" He says pridefully. I smile a little. "Thanks, Zack." I say softly, I pull my arms closer to me.

Zack notices. "What's wrong with your arms? Are you cold?" he asks, pulling his arm away from around me and tries to grab for my hands. "Zack! No! It's fine!" I must have been 3 seconds too late. He is staring at my arms a mix of confusion, surprise, unbelievable, and mistrust crosses his face. Please don't make a big deal! Please just give me a mad look and chew me out later! Don't say a thing! Please! Don't let them know! Zack's hands start to shack lightly. The look of pure disappointment. It cracks my heart.

I'm such a jerk for killing his mood.

"I-I-I-I know y-y-you t-told me to st-stop.... but.... I...uh..." my words ran thin. I making up excuses. I have no real reason, he knows it, and I know it. He must be so disappointed! He was so proud that I stopped..... what a kick in the face. I'm sorry, Zack. "I-I'm sorry... I....." I stutter probably very guilty looking. Zack's eyes slowly travel up my body to my eyes. This usually bright mako blue eyes were dimmed out. To think, I did that to him. I made him mad. And not just any ol' mad, but furious! At me!

I betray him. His hands squeeze tighter on my hands. Not enough to hurt but the mad look and the one of pure betryal. "I.... I c-c-c-c-couldn't stop.... it's h-a-rder then-" I was cut off. "Don't you dare say it's harder then_ I think..._" he says lowly. It doesn't happen often, actually, I've only seen it once before this, but Zack mad, is so scary and it makes you feel like the scum of the earth x2.

My heart hurts to hear him say that. "Cloud, you _told _me you stopped.... you _promised _that you stopped...." his voice was dark and unZack like. Don't say it. Please don't say it. "You _lied _to me, Cloud." He says. I about died and went to heaven. My eyes water. I can't cry! Not in front of my hero!

My head shot in the direction of Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth. All staring. Eyes trained on me and Zack. My eyes water more. My vision blurs and my heart pounds so loudly I bet every SOLDER in this room can hear it. Zack lets go of my hands. If I stay, I cry madly in front of them. This day is turning out worse and worse. I stand up quickly, my sleeves fall over my scarred arms. "I'm a cutter....." I confess. I might as well tell them, even though they have probably already guessed. I maneuver passed Zack and head for the bathroom. Tears streaming down my face.

_"Zack, I'm sorry, If you knew what was planned to happen, you would understand."_

**A/N: Yeah yeah, it's a little fast, but everything starts to slow down for proper explanation. Please rate and review. Have a good day.**


	2. This guys' head of the game

Mysterious Angel beneath the mask

**A/N: Quick update! Please enjoy!**

**Zack's POV**

I ran a hand through my hair. "How could he do this to himself?" I ask no one in particular. This isn't the meeting I wanted. I wanted them to be friends. Why is he hurting himself so? I throw my head back and stare at the ceiling. Quite for a moment, before Angeal spoke, "He's a cutter?" he asks waiting for me to say it. I know this. He's trying to get me to understand that some people can't control what they do, like my hyperness. I do it on impulse. So, Cloud cuts on impulse as well? "I guess he is..." I mutter. Coud.... what could be happening to you? Let me in.... let me help you. Please, I want to understand.

"Don't guess." Angeal says sternly. I look at him. "Know. If he is one of your best friends, you should know all that goes on in his life. I know all that goes on in your life, Genesis and Sephiroths. Whether I act upon it or not, is of my accord. Now it's your turn. What will you do? Realize that maybe the boy did lie to you, but what you should worry about is that he hurts himself and that he needs you more then ever now." he says intensely. Those powerful eyes. Wise eyes. I lower my head. I need to help my friend.... but what if he doesn't want it? "He wants your help, Zack." Angeal says as if reading my mind. I nod and stand up. "I'll be right back." I assure them. Taking a deep breath I head for the bathroom.

* * *

**Genesis' POV**

I touch my earring and look over at my friends. "Poor kid?" I ask. Both nod. "Indeed." Sephiroth mutters. I snort. "Doesn't that remind you of someone?" I ask Angeal. His eyes lower. "Yeah..." he looks over at Sephiroth. "I'm glad your ok now, Seph." Our white haired friend smiles a little. "I wouldn't be here if you guys hadn't been there." he admits, eyes lowering to his arms that rest on the table. Pulling up his sleeves to reveal deep ass scars. A chunk of Masume that took Sephiroth 4 days to break off his sword, that is now the tip after being super heated back together.

Pulling his gloves, revealing more deep scars on his fingers and palms from holding the sharp blade. He twists them around slowly to one; inspect the old damage and how they are healing, and two; to show us that he hasn't hurt his skin sense then.

The wounds are over 10 years old yet they still try to heal.

Pulling down his sleeves and slipping his gloves back on to hide his past pain. But I can see it still vibrating in his eyes. The pain from his childhood, the pain nor Angeal or myself could save him from. We want to protect Sephiroth from his past almost as much as he wants to hide from it.

I let go of my earring and raise my gaze to Sephiroth's face. "Does it still hurt?" I ask softly. His eyes scream pain and suffering, then in an instant it all hides behind a steel wall. Only one window that most can't see. But I can. Angeal can. Zack can. That's why we are the only ones that he shows his weaker side to, even that's a rare thing all together. "As long as I don't look at it, or think of it." He says so softly, good thing my mako enhanced sense could pick that up even in this extremely loud place. He's still running. "Seph, you can't ru-" he cut me off.

"Please, can we change the subject? Please?" He almost begs. His face sullen but the darkness speaks out softly. I nod. "Yes, I apologise, Sephiroth." I reach over Angeal and pat his shoulder. He gives me a small small smile, nearly unnoticeable. "Thank you." he whispers not intending to be heard, so I pretend that I didn't hear it. We elapses into silence.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

I sob pitifully. Zack held me in his arms rocking me back and forth. He's probably the only man that I would feel comfortable crying in front of, also allowing him to hold me. "Shhhh....." he coos softly, rubbing my hair. Good thing Zack locked the door so no one would walk in on us. I grip his shirt tighter and close my eyes. "I-I-I D-d-d-didn't mean to- I'm sorry." I sob louder. "Shhh.... it's ok. I'm here for you." Zack whispers into my hair. We sit there quietly for a few minutes while I collect myself. Zack is not happy, but at least he's not too mad anymore. I don't ever want Zack to be mad at me again.

Finally, I gain the courage to stand up. I walk over to the mirror above the sink, Zack right next to me. I wipe the last of the tears away and get a better look at myself.

Teary eyes. Puffy eyes. Flush cheeks. Tear stains on my cheeks. A paler look to my complexion. I hate the way I look after I cry. I used to cry with a lot of difficulty, but as I got older, it grew easier. I hate that. I feel weak after I cry.

I turn on the cold water and splash it onto my face a few times. When I looked better I turn the water off. Zack puts his arm around my shoulders and leads me out into blaring music. I flinch but let him drag me back to the table. I deep question of 'what are they thinking of me now?' eats away at my stomach. We sit back down. The Powerful Three stare at us. "Feeling better?" Angeal asks gently. Gentler then I would have expected. I nod and blush. "I am, uhm.... sorry for my.... uhh.... my..." I struggle for the right word. Angeal knows what I'm gonna say. He's nodding. "It's ok." Sephiroth says oh so softly. If I wasn't right next to him, I may not have heard him.

What do I say to that? Luckily Zack filled in for me. "So guys! You will laugh yourself into a coma when you hear what happened to me today!" Zack chirps. I smile at him. He's happy, now I'm happy. Although, I know this wont be the last that I hear of my cutting problem. We all look at Zack as he launches into his story.

"Ok, I was heading to see my friend Kusel. I find him outside the Science lab. Ok, this is like 7-8 o'clock in the morning, and he is dead _drunk. _So I was suggesting we head back to his room so he can sleep it off, well he didn't like the idea too much. He hated the idea so much that he literally ran for his life. I was forced to chase his ass down. I about caught up with him when Luxary comes to see what was going on. I yell for him to catch Kusel but poor Luxary was already tackled to the ground. When I catch up to them, Kusel lays a slobbery kiss on Luxary's cheek before calling him 'hot stuff' and bolting away. Luxary was petrified." Zack erupts into a fit of hysterical giggles.

I start laughing too. The Powerful Three smile and let out small chuckles. The rest of the night we got to know one another a lot better. I find that it's actually easy to talk to the Powerful Three. Well, once you get past the fact of who they are. I found myself smiling a lot this night. It felt good. It was almost one o clock by the time that we departed. I yawn. "I'll see you, Zack." I yawn again. "It was nice to meet you guys." I nod to the Powerful Three. "Pleasure." Angeal says, putting his hands on Zack's shoulder's to guide him. "Nighty night Cloudy!" Zack calls half asleep. I smile. "Night." I turn and start walking home. Suddenly, Sephiroth is next to me.

"I'll walk you home." he says softly. I would decline if it were anyone else but this was my hero! My idol! The man of my dreams. So.... I blush and nod. "Thanks." I murmer. Is this really happening?! My heart starts pounding. Sephiroth is walking me home? Me? This must be the best moment of my life. I wish it would never end. But all good things end. "I'll be seeing you around." I murmer. Grabbing my key out and stick it into the lock. It's not a big house. Well it is sense I live alone. I streatch, then give a little wave. Sephiroth watches me quietly. He then nods and starts walking down the street. I close the door behind me and sigh a breath of reliefe. My heart pounding so loud. I turn on the light.

A small package sits on my dining table. I blink dumbly, then walk over to it. I grab the card. Who would send me a gift?

_"Something from me to you."_

The note says. I blink again. The open. My eyes widen. My heart leaps in my chest. The bloody head of the man that was flirting with me eariler lays in the box. A look of pure fear eched to his face, mouth wide open. I fall backwards. Beneath the table is the rest of the body, the hand out streached to me. My heart about explodes. In the hand another note, coated in blood.

_"My preacious boy, I will love you always. He will never touch you again."_

I let out a scream.

**A/N: Booo..... SCARY! Nah, just kidding. I hope you liked. Cloudy has a stalker!!! Rate and review. Please have a good day.**


	3. Watching me

Mysterious Angel beneath the mask

**A/N: Hi guys...... sorry for the short update...... (sigh) Please enjoy.**

I cry. I sit alone and cry, like a baby. Again. I wish Zack was here. He would help me. Why is this happening? Some obsessed physio? I don't want to sit around to find out!

I stand up quickly and run to the door. Sephiroth can't be that far away. I stumbling down the steps I race down the street, look for any sign of him. To my luck, he didn't get too far away. "S-Sephiroth!" I call weakly, falling to my knees. Man, I need to work out. I look back up to call for him agian but he is right next to me. "Cloud?" he asks in his deep voice. "What's the problem?" Those mako blue eyes studying my face. I blink rapidly, tears still streaming down my face. "Blood..... dead.... man from earlier..... head......gone..... note...... stalker...." I pant. I take a second to think about it, that made no sense. But, before I could correct myself Sephiroth is heading toward my house with _me _leading the way. When did I stand back up? _Death.... don't go back there.... _a voice in my head whispers. I shiver. "I can't look at it... Please..... I-I don't-" I stumble over my words. My eyes burn again. More tears fall. Sephiroth puts his hand on my shoulder. "I understand." he says lowly. "Stay outside, I'll take a look." he mummers. I should feel relieve that I wouldn't have to go back in there, but that means I'll be out there alone.

We arrive at my house and I end up following him in. I keep my eyes closed and huddle close to the door. I try to tune out all that is happening. I cover my ears with my hands and sing softly.

"_Crimson lights the sky,_

_the birds still asleep,_

_like a dream,_

_it shines,_

_from heaven's safe keep._

_Children's songs we sung,_

_as soft as the breeze._

_Endless fields, our home."_

Something snap, then something falling over. The sound of something moving away. I squeeze my eyes tighter and try not to cry, I keep the soothing sound of this song. I like it better when Zack sings it to me, but I just have to pretend.

_"I long for those days._

_I call out these prayers to the sky,_

_heavy with thought, see your face._

_I carry these memories inside,_

_thoughts of a soul,_

_covered by love._

_See me grow wings and fly high,_

_passions will die, down below,_

_I burn in the basin of fire,_

_watchers look on as they dance,_

_in the merciless sky,_

_watching me, _

_watching you."_

The sound of people walking past me into the room. I curl up more. They start to whisper, I don't understand what they are saying yet the whispers echo in my skull. I feel tears fall again.

"_Silent black, the dawn,_

_and time tells it's tale._

_Darkened blood,_

_it flows, the forest receives._

_Look within the dark,_

_as deep as you dare,_

_there inside,_

_you'll find,_

_destruction you seek._

_I call out these prayers to the sky,_

_heavy with thought,_

_see your face,_

_I carry these memories inside,_

_the thoughts of a soul,_

_covered by love._

_See me grow wings and fly high,_

_passions will die,_

_down below,_

_I burn in the basin of fire,_

_watcher look on,_

_as they dance,_

_in the merciless sky,_

_watching me....,_

_watching you....,_

_watching me..."_

The song is done. Fear overwhelms me, maybe that is not the best song for this situation. I jump up and press myself to the wall when someone softly touches my arm. "It's ok, Cloud. It's me, Cissnei." she says softly. I blink. "C-Cissnei?" I whisper. She comes in clear. She nods. "Sweetie, are you ok?" she asks. I throw myself into her arms, and cry. Again. She pats my hair down. "I heard you sing." She says into my ear. "So pretty." She adds. I blush through tears. I sob quietly for a few minutes, ignoring all that may see us. She slowly rocks back and forth. "I talked to Tseng," she whispers into my ear. I take a deep breath to pause my crying to hear her low whisper. "It's alright for you to come live with me til we find out who did this. I will also be your bodyguard. Are you ok with that?" she asks, still in a low whisper. I nod and start crying again.

"Shhhh.... your ok...." she coos, like I'm some kind of child. She's only like a year or two older then me. I remember meeting Cissnei the same night I met Zack. They went out to the club to party and helped me out of a jam. Friendship is so important to us. I'm so glad to be friends with Zack and Cissnei. And lucky. I am lucky to have them.

* * *

Cissnei lays down the blankets and pillows on the couch, made up nicely as a small bed. "Sorry, my guestroom is currently a mess, I'll clean it out tomorrow." she helps me into bed. I would shake my head and say no need, that the couch was fine but instead I find myself nodding and falling to sleep in her comfy couch.

She touches my hair before turning the light off and walking down the hall. I open my eyes to look at the moonlight as I hear Cissnei close her door and her light click on.

I hate to burden her. To burden anyone. Why did I have to be cursed? Cursed to be constantly harassed and now stalked.

I shiver.

A _murderous _stalker. Did that mean that everyone that came to hit on me, he would kill? Then present the kill to me? Like some kind of child yearning for approval. I admit, I didn't like that guy, but that didn't mean I wanted him dead? That's terrible. How can anyone kill then think it's ok to show someone else the murdered? Did he not think that he would be caught? Who in their right mind..... no he's not in his right mind. He can't be if you brutally murders some poor man off the streets just because he hit on someone. It's not worth it. _I'm _not worth it.

The light in Cisseni's bedroom turns off.

I shiver once more before closing my eyes. I slip into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I open my eyes to the sound of cooking. Well, crackling, like Bacon. Then I smelled it. Bacon! I sit up to a major head rush, that turns out to be a head ache. I rub my temples and walk into the kitchen. "Uhh, Cissnei-" I was about to ask if she had any Tylenol but she cut me off.

"On the counter." She says still cooking. I blink.

"Huh?"

"You bumped your head like, what? 10 minutes ago, in your sleep."

"Bumped my head?"

"In your sleep, yes. I figured you would want some medicine."

"Oh, uhh.... thanks."

She looks over at me and smiles. "No problem."

I finish my pills right as Cissnei announces that the food is done. "Bottoms up."

We sit around and eat in silence. It was good, it never struck me that Cissnei knew how to cook. She's really good. A lot better then the pile of crap, I make. I bet you, that if anyone else knew how terrible I cook, chefs from all over the world would come to me, just to beat the crap out of me. No pun intended.

Then it struck me that Cissnei was all dressed for work. "Going to work?" I ask, fear rising up. If I get left alone....

"Yes, actually. But don't worry, there are Turks all over this floor. Plus Zack is on his way over to see you, don''t you two juvenile delinquents screw up my house." she says sternly, then flashes a smile. "I got to go, I'll see you in a few hours." She gets up and lays her dishes in the dish washer, she blows me a kiss and walks out.

I sit there quietly. I'm not hungary anymore. Believe it or not.

**A/N: (Sigh) Well, thanks for reading. Have a good day.**


	4. Kelb Jorgan

Mysterious Angel beneath the mask

**A/N: Ok, Here you all go!! Please enjoy!**

When Zack showed up I came to life again...

~*~*~*~*~

"Spiky! I'm here! Where are you, buddy?" Zack asks as he walks into the livingroom. I stand up and look at him. He smiles at me sadly and sat down on the couch next to me. He pats my shoulder. "Hey," he says softly. A soft, caring look on his face. "I heard what happened, you ok?" he asks softly. I nod slowly.

"I don't really want to talk about it..." I whisper, looking into Zack's eyes pleadingly. He smiles a little.

"I understand. So hey! I brought some movies for us to watch." he holds a handful out to me. I take them and read them all out loud. "The Ring, Lifehouse, Must love dogs, Ice Age, Independence day, Clique, I- Robot, Robots, Freddy vs. Jason, and finally, I am Legend." I read. "Wow, Zack, these movies are really old. These are from before the calamity. Zack nods quickly.

"They. Are. Awesome!" he exclaims. I nod and examine the back of the boxes. Reading the little summaries for them. All sounding interesting, other then the scary ones, I'm not big on scary, believe it or not. So we end up watching Robots first.

"'Hit me baby one more time!!'" Zack and I repeat at the same time and start cracking up. This is like the 7th time we watched this part. It never gets old. We finally, after watching that part 3 more times, get done with that movie and move on to the next one. It turns out to be Ice Age.

Zack tears up when we thing Diego is dead. Of course... I did no such thing.... (----- such a liar!! XD)

We stop and watch the news as we eat lunch. Just talk of the war. We were eating plain sandwichs as we watch.

"This is another report on the misfortunes of Mr. Gregory Tomson as he was brutally murdered last night on his way home from the local club in sector 3." Says a women's voice. A picture of the man that I saw dead the night before appeared. Zack and I exchange looks.

"Do you want me to change it?" he asks. I shake my head and listen.

"Tomson was found in the apartment building of a young Mr. Cloud Strife." She continues. My picture shows up. "Tomson was decapitated and his head was left in a gift box for Strife., who later on came across said box. Beneath the table the box was on, was the rest of the body, a note in his hand as if to present it to the young Strife. Officials say that this man was elegantly hitting on the young man before quickly being sent away by our great hero, Sephiroth, with the assistance of Genesis.

"We were able to get a quote from Sephiroth earlier this morning." she continues. The screen changes to Sephiroth, he is walk out of my apartment building. "A word?" Someone asks and sticks a microphone in Sephiroth's face. His face and eyes betray nothing. "Young Strife is properly taken care of, as we search for this alleged killer and potential stalker, he is carefully being watched by our elite. No further questions." With that he walks on.

"More on this case, later on, tonight at 8 o'clock, until then, I'm Sandra Colly and this is Migar news." the women disappears and is replaced by a commercial. We stare silently for what felt like hours.

"Gregory Tomson....." I whisper. I can see Zack look at me sadly from the corner of my eye.

* * *

**Cissnei's POV**

I walk along the tops of the buildings. Them so close to one another that I can step from one to another. I try to keep my mind on work but my mind keeps wondering back to the small blond boy back home. I hope Zack is making him feel better. I narrow my eyes. Those twits better not be destroying my house or if they ever dreamed of having kids, that will surely never happen.

"Yo, Cissnei!" I hear Reno's voice over the radio.

"Hm? What is it Reno?"

"How are things going?"

"Uhhhh fine?"

"I see...."

"Reno, leave her alone." says Gun.

"What? I just asked a question."

"Reno." comes Tseng's voice. "Keep a level head, stay focused."

"Yes, Boss."

"Am I missing something?" I ask.

"No." all three say at once. I raise an eyebrow.

"Of course not." I mutter.

"So uhh, how's the boss, Cissnei?" Reno asks. I narrow my eyes.

"How the hell am I suppose to know? He's all the way up to the top of the Shin-Ra building. And all my time has been out here, scouting, watching, listening." I snap.

"Down Kitty." Reno muses. I stop walking.

"I commencing Radio Silence." I say stubbornly and turn off my side of the radio. I narrow my eyes. "Stupid Reno. He knows I hate the morning shift." I start walking again.

I stop again. I hear a voice. I kneel down, it's coming from the alley below. I close my eyes and listen.

"Dude, that's unhealthy." says a rough voice.

"Shut up! If I care what the hell you think, I'll ask!" the other snaps. "Beautiful...." says the voice more softly.

What could be going on? Unhealthy? Drugs maybe? I jump down to the front of the building as quiet as possible. I look around the corner at the two men huddled in the back of the ally. The bigger of the two hands the other one something. Must be drugs. I stand up tall and radio in as quietly as I can.

"Possible drug selling in 4th and Dugles. I'm going in for the take out." I whisper and slink down the ally way. I pull out my Shuriken. I aim it. "Freeze! Under the order of Turk, I order you to freeze!" I yell. Both men whip around. They stare.

"Put your hands up!" I order. They stay as they are.

"It's just a girl." says the shorter one, a sneer on his face. I felt my lip twitch.

"Hands. In. The. Air." I order again. The shorter man smiles while the other finally yeilds and puts his hands up. My eyes dart back to the man that continues to come toward me. "I said, freeze!" I snarl. Readying my shuriken.

"Or..." the man says slowly. "What?!" he yells throwing his arms out as he lungdes.

"Bad move." I growl, throwing my shuriken at the man with hands in the air, he ducks to the floor, even though I made it miss intentionally. I kick the shorter man in the gut, then grab his head and knee him in the face. The sound of his nose breaking. I push him away. He stumbles but charges at me again, blood running from his nose.

"Bitch!" he curses and swings at me. His reflexes are slow compared to a Turks. Thank the goddess, _I'm _a Turk. I pull my hand back.

"This'll do it." I mutter and kneel down and nail the man right in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He falls imediately. I grab my hand cuffs and cuff him and go to his friend and do the same. I dust my gloves off and check to make sure that there is no blood is on my suit. All clean. I kneel next to the partially unconscious man. "Your right, I am a girl, and this girl just kicked your ass." I sneer, then stand back up.

Something catches my eye. I walk over to a small picture that lies face down on the dirty cement. I blink and pick up the small picture. There is writing on the back. I can hear Tseng's footsteps as he walks toward me. My eyes widen at the writing.

_Apartment 36B, Shin-Ra_

My throat tightens. Tseng reads it over my shoulder. Slowly I turn the picture over. It's of Cloud. He is sitting on the couch look out the window, Zack just entering the house with movies in his hands. This is my apartment.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

We finish witching Lifehouse. I am scared out of my mind. Well, at least I'm doing better then Zack. The poor SOLDER is under the covers. "Oh my god!!" He cries and starts laughing nervously. "C-cool movie, huh, Spiky?" He pulls the covers down and looks at me. I make a face. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Zack jumps and I am forced to laugh.

"I'll get it." I murmer, walking over to the door. I unlock it and open to see a 1st class SOLDER.

"Cloud Strife?" he asks in a deep voice. I nod. "Cissnei of the Turks, has asked that I come get you. She says, that they believe that they may have caught the killer." he tells me. I breath a sigh of relief.

"Ok, can Zack come?" I ask. Zack now standing beside me. The SOLDER shakes his head.

"Commander Hewly wishes to meet with you, Fair." he address Zack, who blinks.

"Angeal? What would he want?" he asks, then shrugs. "I guess I gotta go find out. Thanks for helping uhh..."

"Jorgan. Kelb Jorgan."

"Thanks for the help."

"No thanks necessary."

"Ok, later Cloud!" Zack races off down the hall. I wave and turn everything off and lock the door behind me. We head down the hall.

* * *

**Zack's POV**

I find Angeal with Sephiroth and Genesis in Sephiroth's office.

"Hey, Angeal, whatcha want?" I ask walking in. Angeal turns to look at me.

* * *

**Cissnei's POV**

Tseng and I walk into my house. No one, everything turned off. My heart skips a beat. "Cloud!"

* * *

**Zack's POV**

"What do you mean, pup?" Angeal asks, everyone looking at me. I blink.

"1st class Jorgan said you wanted to see me." Now, I'm confused. Really confused. Sephiroth stands up. Eyes hard and cold.

"Let's go." he orders and heads for the door. The three of us following after him.

"What going on?" I ask.

"There is no SOLDER by the name of Jorgan." Sephiroth snarls, but not at me, at himself.

We head straight for the Turk floor.

**A/N: How was that? Let me know what you think! Rate and review! Have a good day!**


	5. I'm a turk, I'm a SOLDER

Mysterious Angel beneath the mask

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update!! Please enjoy!!**

**Zack's POV**

When we arrived, there were Turks everywhere. All walking along the hall and into Cissnei's apartment. I spot my friend standing by the door of her apartment looking in darkly. Her face hard but guarded. She instinctly turns to look right into my eyes. Those normally happy brown eyes now look dull and unreadable. She pushes herself away from the wall and walks toward us. She flashes a small smile. "Welcome, General." she addresses Sephiroth respectfully. He nods in return.

"Any clues?" he asks getting right into business.

Cissnei nods. "Yes, we got video evidence of Cloud, Zack," her eyes dart to me then back to Sephiroth. "and Cloud's alleged kidnapper. There is also the fact that I had ran into someone who had photo of Cloud and Zack in this apartment, earlier this morning. They are in questioning with Tseng. I was also able to find an confirmed ID of the man, that came for Cloud. His name is in fact Kelb Jorgan." she tells us. I flinch. Her eyes are back on me, I squirm. She smiles reassuring.

Sephiroth seems to be processing what was said. "Alright, I'll have a few of my SOLDERs take a look into this guy." Cissnei nods.

"That's fine with me. Are we in open mouth?" she asks looking Sephiroth in the eye. Something only Turks and Angeal and Genesis can do without flinching. Even I have some difficult.

Sephiroth nods curtly. "Yes."

They both shake hands and go into different directions. Cissnei going to talk with Reno who was holding a camera that seems to have come from down the hall. I follow Angeal as he follows after Sephiroth. "Open mouth?" I ask. Angeal's eyes flicker to me then froward.

"It's when 2 different divisions in Shin-Ra share all their information with one another." he explains. I nod absently.

"Angeal, Genesis," Sephiroth says lowly, voice full of authority.

"Yes?" they say at the same time, pausing in their walking. I nearly walk into Angeal. Sephiroth turns around to address them.

"Find out all you can about this 'Kelb Jorgan'." he orders. Angeal and Genesis nod obidiently. I look around.

"Sir, what about me?" I ask. Sephiroth's dark mako blue eyes turn to me. I flinch wishing I would have shut my mouth and followed after Angeal like a good puppy.

Although, Sephiroth looks calmly. "You will be working on scene. Anyone has a lead, you're on it. You hear anything, you investigate after I give you the ok." he says smoothly. I nod and Sephiroth turns on his heel and he's gone.

"Why am I on scene and you guys are in the office?" I ask no one really.

"Because," Genesis answers anyhow. " Sephiroth's been wanting to make you first class for a while now, just you've never had enough experience in all the traits. That's why."

I look at him, shocked. "Really?"

"Don't disappoint him." Angeal says sternly. I jump up and down.

"I won't!" I quipe. "I won't! I won't! I promise!"

Angeal smiles softly. "Get to work, pup." They both turn to leave.

"Uh! Wait!" I call. They both look back at me. I rub the back of my head. "Where do I start looking?" I ask sheepishly.

They both smirk. "Figure it out." Genesis tuts jokingly. My eyes widen. They both start walking.

"What?! Oh hell! Angeal!! C'mon man!" I pout. He waves a hand.

"Check around Midgar." He offers. I shoot up.

"Oh! Right!" I turn tail and run for the elevators.

* * *

**Cissnei's POV**

Reno shows me the estimated direction as to where they might have traveled in. "Estimated North-east to South-west." he says looking at me expectantly. I nod absently, thinking of everything that is in that direction.

"Reno, check Sub base 1437 and the black market streets. Afterward go to Tyco's bar, see if he's heard anything." I order. Reno nods and is gone, leaving the camera as evidence. I pass back and forth. Why did Tseng have to make me in charge of the finding of Cloud? Well, I guess it's partially my fault that he's gone in the first place. That kills my mood.

"Cissnei." Tseng address me, even though I'm in charge of this misson, I'm no Tseng. I turn to him.

"Yes?"

"Upon the interrogation of William Felcon, he reveals that he is a supplier for a group called 'Black hand' that has had their eyes on Strife for about 7 years now." He tells me. I blink.

"7 years?" Tseng nods.

"The other man, your assailant, is a go between the supplier and the Black hand. He goes by the name Shadow. No other file on him. He is an unregistered born baby." He explains. So many unregistered born babies. The only reason that there is, is because the parents are in Anti-Shin-Ra groups. I was an unregistered born baby.

I nod. "Anything else?"

Tseng shakes his head. "They know nothing more, that I assure you."

I smile. "I don't doubt you." he nods, eyes softening.

"We'll find him." he assures me. I smile fakely.

"I know."

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

I groan. Opening my eyes to darkness. I sit up, I'm on a bed. I look around, fear seizing my heart. I jump out of the bed and dab my hands frantically all over the wall, in search of the light switch. I find it and push it up. I was right, I'm in a beadroom. I race to the door, knocking over a lamp and picture frame in the process. I try to pry the door open, it's locked. My heart ponds wildly. I pound on the door. "Someone let me out of here!! Please! Let me out!!" I yell, tears streaming down my face.

Where am I? How did I get here?! Who brought me here? Where is here?! Who's here with me?!

I lean my back against the door and slid to the floor. I turn my gaze to the fallen over picture frame. I scoot it over with my foot and inspect it. My heart hurts and my eyes widen at the sight of me and my momma, she's holding my to her hip as she walks around picking up my toys. What really scares me is that I'm looking right at the camera, smiling. It looks to be taken from from the top of the large hill by our house.

I throw the picture at the wall and scream, pounding my fists on the door. No one ever came for me.

* * *

**Gun's POV**

Angeal's puppy follows after me as I enter the low down building of Shanky hooters. He looks completely uncomfortable coming here, especially sense his young teenage mind is about to see things here that he never dreamed possible. I wouldn't have to bring him here if Cissnei hadn't insisted that if a fight breaks loose, I need a moment to get back for my weapon to be accurate, so Zack will have to come into play for that one second. I have an informant here.

He sits down in the front row as he watches a girl show her boobs to everyone while dancing sexy. In the corner I spot Zack, red faced with his eyes glued to the floor. I smirk. Such a shy boy. I'm surprised that Angeal had allowed this. I bet, Rod never informed him where Zack would be going. Oh well, if the muscle bond Commander finds out, it's Rod's head that's going to get squished.

I sit down next to my informant. "Enjoying the show, Lad?" he asks shooting a look to Zack. He mumbles incohertaint with his head still bowed. I smile.

"Any news on Black hand?" I ask softly. I watch the dancers feet.

The man grunts. "Other then the fact that their after the boy, and that he's 'the ultimate weapon' that's all I know."

I slid my eyes over to him and smile sexy. "Is it?" I sit down in his lap. He tenses a little. He's looking right at my boobs. What an ass. I move myself closer. "If I don't get anything _good, _my boss will _punish _me like a bad girl." I pout a little. His eyes still glued to my chest. I stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"I-I kno-w-w where t-the next ex-exchange will be...." he studders. I lean in closer.

"When is is?" I whisper into his ear and lick his temple. He shivers.

"2 weeks from tommorow." he says hypintized. I smile and climb off.

"Thanks. Also, what do you mean by 'the ultimate weapon'?"

He sighs, knowing he's been played. "Supposeable he was an experiment or something. Anyway, the exchange will be behind this building." he adds. I smile more.

"Pleassure doing buissness with you." I tun and walk out, Zack at my heels.

"Wow." he murmers. I smile at him and wink.

"I'm a Turk."

**A/N: How was that? Let me know what you all think! Have a good day! Rate and review!**


	6. Project 'Lone Wolf'

Mysterious Angel beneath the mask

**A/N: Ok, Sorry for the slow update, pleas enjoy, I like this chapter!**

**Cloud's POV**

I'm dead. I'm sure of it. A hat on the top of my head to hid my blond hair until I get to the Shin-Ra tower. It's been a while sense I had been here after I was kicked out of the Cadet class. It doesn't bother me. It did, it would crush any 14 year old boy's heart. But I'm almost 17 now, and I know what real sadness and pain. Night had fallen 2 hours ago. I doubt Sephiroth would be asleep at this time, but it's all what they had planned. Who am I to argue to Shova's wishes?

I sneak past all th cameras and into the building. I get into the air ducts. I move skillfully. I've had 2 years of practice. After countless climbing around aimlessly, no knowing exactly where I'm going, I finally find Sephiroth's room. I quietly get out of the duct as quiet as I can, being mindful of his enhanced hearing. I quietly sneak out of his bedroom and into the living room. I pull out a paper that Shova had given me only hours before, telling me not to read until I'm within range with Sephiroth. I quietly unfold it and read the nicely printed letters.

_"In order to protect what you charish most, you must kill Sephiroth."_

I frown. "Kill Sephiroth?"

I spot a knife on the coffee table. Picking it up, I walk back into Sephiroth's room, while he sleeps somberly. An angelic look upon his calm features. A look I wish to stare at all night. But I cannot. "I'm sorry." I say monotoned. Instantly mako blue eyes are staring at me, bewildered. I expected it, maybe even waited for it. Sure enough, it came. Instant pain, shooting through my abdomen. I smile though. I look down at Masume, stabbed through me.

"Ow." I laugh bitterly. Sephiroth's eyes flash with recolonization.

"Cloud...?" he whispers a hint of disbelief in his voice. I grimace, but smile a little. My vision blurs but I reach out and touch his cheek. I can feel Masume shaking. Suddenly, it's gone, disposed to the side of the room. He holds me to his chest as he dials a number into his phone. I black out before he can start speaking.

_"But..... if I kill Sephiroth..... that would mean killing what I charish most....."_

_

* * *

_

1 year before....

**Sephiroth's POV**

I dreamt of him again. My dream is trying to tell me something.... but what!? What could my dream try to tell me?

_"Sephiroth! Please! Help me!"_

I shake my head and focus on the report in front of me. Tseng in the desk next to me. He and I read in silence. "Something on your mind?" he asks, not taking his eyes away from the document that lays in his lap. I sigh.

"No." I lie. Tseng doesn't respond for a moment. He then looks over at me.

"Liar." he says. He looks at me a moment longer, black eyes calculating, before looking back at the document. I actually start reading the report in front of me. It's from Gun of the Turks. The report has some interesting clues inside and often gives the statement that Zack is a shy kid. When I look at where they had gone I instantly know why. I joke about it with Angeal later. I grab the next report and start reading.

* * *

**Reno's POV**

I stifle a yawn. Rude shoots me a look. I wave him off. We both look down at the Ancient. She kneels, tending to her flowers. My shift is almost done. I can't wait. I mean Aerith is a looker, but all she does is tend to flowers that I'm almost sure will never die. She move along, humming softly to herself. Suddenly she stops and gasps.

* * *

**Aerith's POV**

I kneel down a little more and get a better look at a spot in the dirt. It almost looks like someone left me a message in the flowerbed. I inspect it a little more. "S J?" I say aloud. It looks like someones initials. I wonder who this 'S J' person is. Where they the previous owners of this church? I reach out to touch the dirt and the initials are gone before I can touch it. I gasp again. When I do touch the dirt the strangest thing happens.

I see a boy in my mind. He is looking at me and smiling at me a little. Beautiful eyes that remind me of Zack's eyes and spiky blond hair with patches of white. He says something to me. He's muted out. I can hear him. He says it over and over again. I can't read his lips. I try to hone my hearing to see if I can make it out. The only thing I'm able to make out is 'Cloud'. I furrow my brows.

"Cloud?" I ask. He quirks an eyebrow and I gasp.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

For that time, I'm sure she heard me. But how? She said my name, she must be able to hear, again, how can she though? I am not sure who she is or how she is doing this but maybe she can help me.

"Who are you?" I ask softly. Her green eyes study mine. She gives me a confused look. Maybe she can't read lips. I try again but really slowly to see if she can pick up on what I'm saying. "Who.....are......you....?" I ask. She smiles, she must have understood that time.

"Aerith." She says. "Where are you? How can you hear me." I shake my head.

"I don't know where I am. Or how I can hear you. I was kidnapped, my name is Cloud Strife." I stop and am about to repeat more slowly but she beat me to it.

"Oh Cloud! I'm so sorry. I want to help! Is there anything that you can tell me?" she asks me, her eyes struck with worry. I smile a little more. She seems so kind and so generally worried. I've been here for 3 days and I still barely know anything.

"All that I know is that these people were tracking me sense I was young and that I'm some sort of weapon in a project called 'Lone Wolf' and that it was an old Shin-Ra project." I tell her. I heard people talking from where I sit by the door, I always try to listen for any clue as to where I am at and who is in charge.

She nods. "I have a good friend in Shin-Ra. I'll tell him what you just told me. Zack will surely help." she says evenly. My heart leaps.

"Zack?!" I squeak. "He's looking for me?!"

She nods. "Yes, he's been searching vigorously for clues. He's really worried." She says softly. Suddenly, her eyes grow wide. "Cloud, I must go now. Please stay safe, I'll try to contact you again." she looks like she wants to reach out and touch me but instead smiles evenly. "And Cloud," she says before she starts fading from my mind. "Stay safe." She's gone.

I feel my eyes water. Suddenly there is a pounding on the door. My hear leaps and I about die.

"Get back, Love." says a silky voice. My heart cracks. "I want to see you." I through my hands over my ears and sit against the door even more and whisper to myself, wishing Aerith would come back. Sad to say, she didn't come back for the next 6 days.

* * *

**6 days later.....**

**Zack's POV**

I'm such an idiot! I should have gone to Aerith when I got her first message! I keep calling her back and telling her that I would visit her in a while but would only get her voice mail. I should have gone! She had news on Cloud! God! I'm such an idiot!!

I just got to the Shin-Ra tower. I go to the floor where Sephiroth's office is. I go right to his door. It's open and Tseng, Angeal and Genesis are in front of Sephiroth. I knock before walking in. "Sir, I've got news on Cloud." I cut in. Sephiroth's eyes shoot to me.

"More then what Reno and Rude could tell us from what the Ancient was saying?" he asks. I blink.

"I'm not sure. What did they hear?"

Sephiroth keeps his eyes trained on me. "That she was somehow able to contact Cloud from where ever he is and was speaking to him, also something about the initials, 'S J'." he says evenly. I nod.

"I've got more." I say strongly. Sephiroth sits up more and nods for me to continue. I take a deep breath to calm my jittery nerves.

"She said that his face was all bruised, that he knew only a little about where he was. He said that he believes they've been watching him sense he was young and that he also says that it has something to do with an old Shin-Ra project but the name of 'Lone Wolf'." I tell them. Sephiroth quickly jots something down on his notebook before standing up.

"Let's visit Hojo." he says deeply.

* * *

**Sephiroth's POV**

I can't believe that Hojo knew nothing of this project other then the fact that it was one of Gast's projects before he passed away. I refuse to think that Gast would do anything to hurt Cloud, especially sense the boy would only be like 1 or 2 years old. Why would he do anything? I mean Cloud is a simple country boy, nothing else is special about him.

I rummage through the old stuff that I locked away years ago because I was scared they would remind me of Gast. I look to see if I can find anything that may say something about this project. I find a map that he gave me. I circled all my favorite places to visit, Gast was suppose to take me to all of them. Unfortunately, death got in the way of that. I look at all the places I notice one of them is an old base that, Gast had once told me, was no longer in use. I'll go there.

4 days later

I walk through the base. It's an old science lab, although nothing in here is helping me figure out more about this mysterious project. I rummage through old files. Finally something caught my eye. The first sentence was all that I really needed.

_Project -Lone Wolf-_

_This project is the artificial creation of a human being using Sephiroth's cells to kill his host in case he gets to out of hand for Shin-Ra to handle._

So basically, this is a weapon to kill me....

_To be continued...._

**A/N: Ok, there is a part two to this chapter, I just have to think up what to do next. Please leave and comment and rate and review!! Have a great day!**


	7. Project 'Lone Wolf' part 2

Mysterious Angel beneath the mask

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. Please do enoy!!**

**Sephiroth's POV**

I've never felt so betrayed. So.... alone. Why would Gast make something that is suppose to kill me? Me? He said I was like a son to him! Why would he want to have something to kill me? There must be some sort of explaination! There must be. Gast was not one for violence. He really cared for me, wanted to keep me safe. Why else would he save me so many times when I was kid? My heart hurts a little. Damn it Gast! Gast, what the hell are you thinking? Did you really ever love me?

I clench my fists.

"He wasn't all noble, you know." Hojo comes up next to me. I wanted to punch him so hard and to tell him to shut up, but, I could bring myself to fo so. "You call _me _heartless. I learned from the best. Gast was foolish though, to think that you would be too much to handle." He continues. In the corner of my eye, I spot him pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"When did he do this?" I say lowly, my chest tightening.

"I shouldn't say, it would just upset you more."

"When?!" I hiss. He looks over at me, slowly.

"I believe you were 14." he says slowly. I stop breathing.

Gast.... really was afraid of me? All those years.... he never trully loved me. I was so foolish to think that he would ever love me. I still am, after all these years wishing to have actually been his son. I was wrong. No one would ever love someone as _special _as I am. That's what he used to say to me. That I was _special. _That I was _different _from other people. Why does it always have to happen to me? What had I ever done wrong? Why can't anyone really care?

I start to breath again. I harden my gaze and look back down at the paper.

_Project -Lone Wolf-_

_This project is the artificial creation of a human being using Sephiroth's cells to kill his host in case he gets out of hand for Shin-Ra to handle. The placement in several mother's wombs has gone into place. Most did not respond to the added cells other then acts of extream violents. We have desided to try it on analready born child. We made sure that he was in a sucluded area before we ingected him with the cells. For the first couple of weeks he showed no signs that he was ingected. We were about to try someone else when he was struck with a sudden ferousious gene. He grew extermly violent and even attacked his own mother while she was holding him and picking up toys from outside their home. A flash of light, that could only be from a camera, made him snap._

_We quickly got in there to detane him. He was vigeriously searching for something. When we had gotten to my lab, he spotted the picture of Sephiroth on my desk and he leaped for it. His eyes started glowing green. We were sure we would have to put the boy down, when he did the most perculiar thing. He took the picture of Sephiroth and cradled it to his chest, like it was some sort of baby, and whispered to it. 'I will hurt myself, just like you.' he whispered to it, before passing out._

_Quite confused by that, I went back home, after giving the boy back to his mother, to see Sephiroth. When I got back home, Hojo nodified me that Sephiroth had not come in for his daily mako shots. After vigerous searching, I found him in the back corner of his room, his friends, Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rapsodos were holding him. At first I didn't understand why he was crying, why all three of them were, when I spotted a piece of Masume on the floor, blood, cotting the white sheen. When I looked over Sephiroth, I spotted tons of deep gashes that could only be caused by Masume, all over his arms and on his palms. He never told me why he hurt himself so. Although, one of my underlings pointed out what the young boy had said earlier in the journey. That's when we began to watch them both a lot closer then before. I was going to speak to Hojo about it, but then desided that he has more on his mind then he needs._

_The devoulpment must continue._

_Professor Gast_

I read it over again and again. Hojo, also reading it. He makes a clicking noise with his tonuge. "Interesting." he mummers. I lower the paper. That child must be Coud. I sigh and stuff the paper into my pocket. He may not habe gotten any farther in this project. He died no more then a year after this.

"Let's get back." I suggest, head for the helacopter that is sitting outside. Hojo fallwos after.

* * *

**Cisseni's POV**

I guess Rufus likes the fresh air. We seem to always come out for a daily walk around the building. I don't blame him. I hear that Sephiroth's almost here. He sure rushed out of here in a hurry. He seemed distracted.

Tseng, Reno, Rude and I keep at a safe distance around Rufus but at maximum closeness. The president doesn't like Rufus coming out here, all alone. Not sense he got back from boarding school a few weeks ago. He seems to like to be back. Rufus and I were childhood friends when I was in the orphanage. His influence is what got me into the Turks. I was trained under Tseng, just like Reno was.

We stop outside the front staircase. Rufus looks relaxed. We all move away a little to give him more room, so he doesn't feel trapped. We watched all the people that walk around us. A boy stops in front of me. I was about to tell him to continue to walk when he spoke first. "Excuse me, do you know where Sephiroth is?" he asks softly. Something about that voice reminds me of Cloud. I look over at Tseng in the corner of my eye. He nods ever so slightly.

"He's just inside." I lie. The boy frowns. I can't see him to well, his cap over his head shades over his eyes. He tilts his head lower.

"Liar." He says, coldly. I blink, who the hell is this kid? He frowns more. "Tell me where he is, Cissnei!" He growls. I frown this time.

"Hey, that is none of your bui-" I stop. Did he just my name? "Who are you?" I ask, my hand twitchs to Rekka. The boy cockes his head a little a small smile now on his face.

"You don't remember me? I haven't been gone for that long...." He says slowly. I blink. I notice in this arms is a picture of Sephiroth from what look liked years ago. He looked about 10 or 11 years old when it was taken. A gust of wind blows the boy's cap off, it's Cloud. His eyes look distant but a strange uncontrollable, almost animal look in his eyes.

"Cloud!" I gasp. I take a hold of his shoulders. "Cloud? What happened? How are you here? What's going on?" I ask. He smiles but his eyes bleed green.

"Later." he dissmissed my questions. "Where is Sephiroth?" he asks. I blink.

"Cloud...?" I whisper. His eyes twitch around, like he's asleep. I suddenly notice the sword strapped to his back. My heart squeeses tightly. I jump away from him and toward Rufus, just as the ground cracked and raced right at him. He's frozen. Tseng, Reno and Rude stand in front of us. I help Rufus to his feet and start to usher him inside the building, all the people that were walking arond us now try to flee to safty. The boys go flying past us. I hold myself over Rufus to keep him safe. I turn my head to see where Cloud is, but he's kneeled down right behind me. My eyes widen greatly.

"Where are you going?" He asks, coldy. Then smiles. Then he grabs Rufus right from under me. I try to grab him back, but somehow Cloud is faster then me. His eyes glowing green.

Suddenly, he's standing on one of the smaller parts of the building. He's holding Rufus over the edge by the back of his white coat. He suddenly drops the Vice but grabs his ankle. Ths sickening sound of the back of Rufus' head smacking against the side of the building. I flinch. "Sir, no!" Reno and Rude say in unison.

Rufus' arms go right to the back of his head. He seems to be cringing. Even now, we are failing as his gaurds. Tseng is a step ahead, he whisp his gun out and shoots right at Cloud's head. For a moment who ever this is, is gone and small, happy Cloud is there. He smiles at me.

_"Thank you, Cissnei!"_

My eyes water. I shack them away. Cloud's hand is out in front of him, curled. He opens it up and presentes the bullet. My heart thuds away in my chest. He throws it down. "I can survive that." He snorts and starts waving Rufus around like a rag doll. Rufus is using his hands to protect his head from pounding against the hard building again. "But he can't."

I grit my teeth. I hear Reno curse. Cloud says something to Rufus. Rufus snaps something back. Cloud lets out a hysterical laugh. It's not the laugh that I remember. This can't be Cloud! It can't be! He would never do this!

Cloud suddenly grows sober and pulls Rufus up, so that he was no longer side by side with the building, but now above it a little. I feared the worse. And it happened. Cloud pulles him up a little higher then _throws _Rufus Shin-Ra off the building. At the way he's falling, his head will smack into the cement and that will be the end of Rufus Shin-Ra. We all dash toward him. We all know that we won't get there in time. Cloud is laughing again.

"Run, Turkies! Run!" He howls.

Rufus' limps flap in all directions. My heart stops when he's so close to the ground. 3.........2.......

"RUFUS!!!"

**A/N: There, how was it? Please rate and review!! Have a good day!! Leave a comment!**


	8. Right in front of everyone

**Mysterious Angel behind the mask**

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update, enjoy!**

**Zack's POV**

Rufus Shin-Ra is returned safety to the ground. Angeal was right to come down here. Speaking of, Angeal helps Rufus over to his Turks, who gratefully start leading him to the building. I turn my attention to Cloud. My Cloud. My little buddy. Spiky. This person may have the same face as Cloud but he is defiantly not the Cloud I know. The Cloud I know would never bring himself to hurt another person, not even if his own life was in danger. He can't bare to see people fight, so who is this impostor?

I grit my teeth as the impostor throws his head back and lets out a hideous laugh. It makes me sick to my stomach. He jumps off the small part of the building and lands on the ground gracefully. He smiles at all of us, his smile unfamiliar on this face. His cap falls from his head, his head not whitish blond but pure black, the hair style the same otherwise. And of course the glowing green eyes.

"Where is Sephiroth?" He asks, Angeal, who glares at him, hatefully. I would be sad to see my mentor like that but this person is not Cloud, I hate him too.

"_None _of your business." Genesis comes up next to Angeal. Both glaring. Cloud's eyes widen, they turn light blue, his hair blond. I blink. His eyes scared. That person, where the impostor once stood, now holds Cloud in place. He looks around like a wounded dog for a moment, before his hair bleeds black and his eyes glow green. My heart clenches to know that my friend is somewhere in there, but it also gives me hope at the same time. I just hope we can save him.

"You can't hide him forever." Cloud grows. Angeal and Genesis stand their guard. I can see their buying time till Sephiroth does in fact get here. I can hear the SOLDIERs mobilizing off in the distance. I can feel Cloud's power level. It's unlike any I have ever seen. It's unstable though, always rising then dropping dramatically, at dangerous levels.

Genesis snorts. "Of course we can."

"What do you want with Sephiroth, boy?" asks a slimy voice. I look to see Hojo. He's walking toward Cloud calmly. Cloud turns to look at the Scientist. The Turks look about to jump in front of the Professor if Cloud were to lunge at him. Cloud's smiles was more warm toward the demented professor. No surprise.

"Only, to love him." Cloud says softly, looking lovingly down at a picture of Sephiroth that he holds in his small hands.

"I see, and how do you plain on showing him this 'love'?" Hojo asks, still walking closer towards Cloud.

"The way he's wanted love for about 15 years now." Cloud says softly, still looking down at the picture. I move over to Angeal. The look on his face is unreadable.

"And how does he want to be loved?"

"By..." Cloud trails off, then a sad smile crosses his face. ".....by dying. He's wanted to die for years now." He looks up at us and smiles nonchalantly.

"How do you know that is what he wants?" Hojo continues to probe.

"He's told me. Also, I can feel it. The bind that connects his heart to mine, holds strong. Now, even stronger that we have met." Cloud says softly, looking back down at the picture, his finger tracing the face soothingly.

"How has he told you?"

"We used to talk a lot at night. Before he and I slip into slumber as we grew up. He was very good at talking, I was the perfect one to listen. I loved him before I met him, and now that I know him, I love him even more."

"I see.... how did you communicate?"

"Through his cells."

"His cells?"

"Yes." Cloud says smoothly. He starts pacing. "His cells beckon all that share the same cells to come closer, to try and unite in all the ways it can. I'm not the only one that has a connection with one of the powerful three." His eyes stop on me. "Am I, Zack?"

I blink. "What are you talking about?"

"You were drawn to Angeal like a leach. Why do you think that after years of refusing, he would finally except a student?" He asks me. I fig-it.

"Cause, Genesis and Sephiroth..... advised him to...?" I mumble. Cloud smiles a little.

"And why would they suddenly be drawn to do that?"

"I don't know!"

"Why Zack!?" Cloud hisses, he walks toward me, but stops when Angeal acts as a barrier between us. Cloud smile ruefully. "See?"

I shake my head." He's my mentor. "I use as an excuse. Cloud's face suddenly grows dark.

"Don't play dumb." He snaps. I flinch. "It's one thing, to protect someone you care about, like a friend or family member.... but it's something different to protect someone you love, truly with all your heart and soul." His eyes and mine connect. Those green orbs mix with sparks of blue. I stare. What am I to think? Or do, for that matter?

Cloud smiles a little more Cloudish. "Follow your heart, Zack, it's never wrong. Never ever." he says lovingly, looking down at the picture of Sephiroth. He stuffs it into his pocket. "I'm glad you have finally come, Sephiroth...." he draws out Sephiroth's name slowly. He turns toward the great hero.

Sephiroth's Masume is in his left hand, his muscles tense, his face and features are hard. Although, his eyes look to be in a great deal of pain. Does it hurt to think of hurting Cloud? Is that why Angeal hates to hurt me? Is Cloud right about Angeal and I?

Suddenly, Cloud's smaller blade and Sephiroth's Masume clash, so fast, almost as fast as when the Powerful Three engage in battle with one another.

Cloud and Sephiroth's bodies move so fast. SOLDIERs pile out of the building, but don't try to get in between the fight. The two fighters' bodies move like blurs, the sound of their swords clashing is always 5 seconds too late, they've already moved on to the next attack. I feel the pressure of the powerful swords clashing. I'm surprised Cloud and his sword can even take on Sephiroth and his Masume. In the blink of the eye, Masume goes flying through the air.

Before anyone can react, Cloud holds the deadly blade in his right hand, his other hand occupied with his own blade. Sephiroth basically laying on the cement. A deep gash going from his abdomen to his left bicep. Otherwise, he's not hurt. Cloud smiles sadly. He flips Masume so it faces Sephiroth he then plucks it down into Sephiroth's open wound, preventing it from healing up at it's normal rate. Sephiroth flinches. I can even believe that he's even been pinned.

Cloud stands over Sephiroth. His legs on either side of Sephiroth's chest. He kneels down slowly, til he's nose and nose with Sephiroth. Then he kisses the pinned hero, right in front of everyone.

**A/N: How was that? Please rate and review!! Please leave a comment!! Have a great day!!**


	9. Confused faults

Mysterious Angel beneath the mask

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the slow update!! Please enjoy and not kill me!!**

**Gun's POV**

I glare at Two-Gun when he slides into the building through the roof where the Ancient was looking only moments before. If that fool gets caught it's not my fault. He gives me a look. We both look back down at the brunette. She continues to tend to flowers. It has been a while sense I had last seen a flower. Longer then I care to admit.

She suddenly stands tall and puts her hands together. After a moment, she looks up at the hole in the roof again. A strange look on her face, like she is hypnotised. She blink slowly. "Cloud?" she whispers. Her green eyes flash with fear. She suddenly bolts for the door.

"Cloud, no!" she hollers and runs out. Two-Gun and I look at one another dumbly for a moment. We stay like that a moment longer before rushing off after the shaken woman.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

I pull back a little. My eyes trained on a confused Sephiroth. He looks oh so lovely. I wish I could spend the rest of my life with him, but his wishes and desires come first. I must always respect what he wants over what I want.

"Cloud, no!" her voice echos through my mind. My eyes widen.

* * *

**Sephiroth's POV**

I stare confused as Cloud, or who has taken physical form of him, throws his hands over his head and screams. He jumps up and takes about two steps away before crouching down and whispering to himself. After a moment, his hair turns blond and he turns around to look at me with worried blue eyes.

"I-I-I h-h-hurt..... you?" he mumbles like he can't believe it. His eyes grow wide and fill with pain.

I can't answer him. My throat closed up. I reach up for the handle of Masume, to pull it out, before Cloud gets all moody again and decides to attack again.

Cloud rushes over and grabs the handle to my sword. He starts to pull it out, tears streaming from his eyes. I can't feel the blade in my wound, my eyes trained on Cloud. What is going on with this boy? Why does he want to kill me? It doesn't add up to what Gast's notes were saying, so what is wrong?

Finally, the boy pulls Masume out of me. Great, that wound won't heal as quickly as the rest and will leave one hell of a scar. Damn. I don't care for the scar, whether it's there or not, but the fact that as long as the wound pains me, my performance will be sloppy.

Cloud falls to his knees next to me. He holds out Masume for me. I grab it from him slowly trying not to provoke him or frighten him. More tears fall from Clouds eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened! I don't know why I-" he was cut off by a snap of a finger. Clouds eyes grow wide. Like I predicted, they turn green and his hair bleeds black again.

I spot a man in a cloak behind Cloud who stood to be next to him.

"Let's go, Love. You can play with Sephiroth later." the man says. Cloud lowers his gaze.

"Yes, master."

"Cloud, take care of the SOLDIERs for our escape, please."

"Yes, master." Cloud says, like a ghost, eyes void of emotion. He raises his hand and the sky grows dark.

I struggle to my feet. The wound in my torso catches me. The same pain from when I hurt myself as a child.

As a child, I used to cut myself to stop a woman's whisper in my head. She was saying things. Terrible things that made my skin crawl and literally, scare the hell out of me. I dealt with her voice for about a month before I realised that the only when the adrenaline was pumping, that I was able to silence her. I went out to battle the strongest beast at the time.

A mammoth bull.

Large 2 story tall mammoth like creatures that run extremely fast. Large tusks and over-sized horns. Both extremely dangerous. It took Angeal, Genesis and I to take one down.

The adrenaline was helpful, it stopped the whispers of the woman. In the end, I never got to kill the mammoth bull but one of its tusks cut my shoulder. It was a deep cut and the unclean tusk got my arm infected.

I quickly ran back to Shin-Ra. I took my shirt off and studied my shoulder in the mirror. I force the wound to stay open. I pinch the wound to get the infected blood out. When the poison stench left my blood I left the cut alone and it closed cleanly. I continued to stare at myself in the mirror for the longest time before I realised the silence it brought.

I realised that I was worried I would have to go to Hojo and get him to clean the wound and that kept the woman's voice away. After a few hours of silence within my head, her voice came back. It was quiet at first but it grew strong after time. She was saying the worst possible thing that could effect me. Over and over again, she said it.

Finally, I decided that I would kill myself. That would shut her up forever. Sense I decided that, I got out Masume, and tried to break a piece at the end off, cutting my hands up in the process. A petty pain, compared to what was mentally inflicted on me. Such pain, that I could not handle. It was so bad, I wanted to die.

Black blobs come up from the ground. They form into SOLDIERs. Nothing particularly great looking about them other then their all black, no other color added to the mix.

"Take care of the SOLDIERs." Cloud says coldly. The fake-SOLDIERs attack the ready SOLDIERs in an all out battle to the death. I look back over to where Cloud and the mystery man was only moments before to see them gone.

Genesis helps me to my feet. "I'm sorry." he whispers to me.

"For what?" I ask, joining the fight. He doesn't answer me.

* * *

**Cissnei's POV**

I rub Rufus's hair down gently. The make sure not to touch the bandage on his head. A slight concussion. I can hear Tseng and Reno aurguing in the hallway. It hurts my heart because their both right.

"How were we to know? We were caught off guard, Tseng! Give yourself a break!" Reno yells.

"How am I, too? The Vice President, our primary concern is hurt and it could have been a lot worse! He could have been murdered! And it would be all my fault." Tseng argues back.

"You're right, the Little Boss-man could have been killed, but he wasn't. He's not in there on his death bed! He's just lost consciousness! A small concussion! He'll be fine!" Reno persists.

"The fact that the people who were hired to protect him could not, means we are not fit for the job!" Tseng slams his fist against the wall. I flinch and touch Rufus's hand. My childhood friend.

"Not fit for the-" Reno cut himself off. "What the _hell _are you talking about?! One small concussion! Ok, I get it, we could have prevented it, but it happened and there is nothing we can do to prove otherwise! But, to say that we, the people that have been protecting Rufus sense he was a little boy, born even, and you are saying that we are not fit for the job, is crap! We have been protecting him for almost 20 years! Not once has he been hurt! NOT ONCE! We screwed up once. Once! And we fixed it. It was fixed. He's alive. That is what matters, all in all. Now, give yourself a damn break and take a deep breath before you have a heart attack."

Tseng sighs, slowly. I close my eyes. Tseng always takes things like this personally. He wants to be the best Turk he can be. In my book, Tseng _is _the best Turk there can be. He was my mentor. He taught me everything I know. I wish he would lighten up on himself, though. He wouldn't be the only one blamed if Rufus died or was injured much worse then he was.

"I just wish I was a better Turk." Tseng says finally, but lets it drop afterward.

**A/N: How was that? I'm once again, sorry for the slow update!! Please do rate and review! Have a good day!**


End file.
